Classes
Classes are select roles that players can adopt in Pocket Fleet. Classes remain constant no matter what race players choose, and each class comes with 2 abilities that can give that player the edge in combat, whether that edge is in support, offence, or stealth. Choosing Your Class Within an unspecified (testing needed) amount of time after creating your account, you will have to choose a class. You should complete the beginner's tutorial first. When you enter a match during class choosing time, a special notice will appear telling you to choose your class. It notifies you of the 48 hour period you are given to choose a class permanently. Within this period you may switch between any of the four classes for free. When the 48 hours are up, the class does not automatically get locked onto what you last used while the timer was still going. The next time you enter a match after the timer is up, the game will ask you to select your class permanently. Selecting a class is permanent unless you pay money. With special perks in the expansion packs section, you can pay money to switch classes. Classes: Enforcer: The Enforcer is the typical "Soldier" class. It is equipped with two abilities that help the player offensively and defensively: Auto-Sentry and Stern Shield. Auto-Sentry: When equipped, the ship will be mounted with a sentry turret. The turret will fire at any nearby enemies using machine gun ammunition. It fires automatically, so it is completely out of the player's control and may not fire where intended. It cannot be damaged, and will be destroyed when the player's ship is destroyed. It fires in bursts, with approximately 3-4 seconds between bursts. Upgrading to a new turret will just increase the amount of bullets per burst. Stern Shield: When the ability is activated, the player's ship's shield is reinforced with a second white shield at the back. The Stern Shield greatly reduces damage taken to the back, although damage taken to the frint of the ship is not reduced. The Stern Shield reduces all forms of damage, however, its best purpose is blocking missile hits. Missile hits are usually fatal, but the stern shield can survive approximately two average hits. It will collapse after about 20-30 seconds, or after 1-2 missile hits. Mechanic: The Mechanic is the medic style class. The mechanic is equipped with three abilities that help the player and other players survive better on the battlefield, acting as the support class. The Mechanic can either chose to deploy energy packages, shield packages or a hybrid of both at a reduced amount. Hyperjumper: The hyperjumper is a mobile and highly flexible class. The hyperjumper has 2 abilities, it can warp a fixed distance ahead, or deploy an emp shockwave. The warp can be used aggressively to quickly navigate from your mothership to the enemy mothership*. The emp shockwave can be used defensively to disrupt and stun intruding players. *Note that a hyperjumper cannot warp in possession of an orb. Ghost: The ghost class is suited for stealth, and also has 2 abilities. It's first ability is a cloaking device, and it's second ability is a radar. Cloak: The cloak stealths a ship for a period of time before unstealthing from time or firing weapons. Note that the cloak ability does NOT completely stealth the ship, and it can be detected quite easily by players with high brightness on their devices. As such, it should be used not to blunder straight into the enemy mothership, but to detour around most enemy ships. Also, the mothership WILL fire on your ship regardless whether it is cloaked or not. Cloak does not work when your ship has the orb. Radar: The radar reveals enemy ships within a radius around your ship. It is a suitable defensive ability, or it can be used to evade enemies.